Butler Malang
by Erika Himawari
Summary: Summary-nya apaan ya? Saya emang dodol kalo menyangkut B.Indo, maaf...


Saya balik lageeee *ditendang keluar*

Ini fic gila saya yg kedua disini. Saya mau ngancurin reputasi saya sekaligus mau bayar hutang saya pada Earl Yumi Trancy. Cerita kemarin yg berjudul 'Judulnya Apa?' (idiih, promosi) sudah cukup membuat saya dicap jelek. Nah, saya mau membuktikan bahwa saya benar-benar tidak bermutu, xixixixi *readers sweatdrop*

Sekarang saya mau ngancurin Sebastian dengan deathsyth (bener kagak?) a la saya, yakni cerita, xixixixi

Ditempat lain

"Hatsyii"

"Sebastian, ada apa? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak tuan, tapi saya punya perasaan tidak enak"

"ooohh..." *sambil manggut-manggut*

Balik ke author rabies

Oke, sekarang kita baca mantra agar naskah yg saya buat jadi kenyataan. Sim salabim jadi apa? *plok plok plok*

SWIIIINGGGG...

_**Disclaimer:**_ kalau Kuroshitsuji punya saya, nanti isinya bikin yg baca mendadak gila, xixixixixi. Jadi, karena isinya wajar, Yana Toboso yg bikin

_**Genre:**_ Humor

_**Summary:**_ Sebastian akan lakukan apa saja demi membujuk tuan mudanya!

_**Warning:**_ OOC kelewat batas, abal, garing, sarap, gila, ancur, menimbulkan efek samping berbahaya, dll, dsb, dst, blablabla, ewel ewel ewel

* * *

><p><em><strong>BUTLER MALANG<strong>_

"HUWAAAA! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU PADAKU!"

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan di Man... oh salah, itu rumah sakit. Tapi nada suara itu begitu familiar. Itu suara Ciel Phantomhive, sang Phantomhive muda. Ada apa sampai dia ada di rumah sakit? (readers: "Lho, kan kamu yg bikin?")

"Kumohon young master, jangan lari! Anda harus melakukannya bila tak ingin menderita" wow, ada lagi rupanya. Sebastian Michaelis, suami saya *dimutilasi, dikasih tepung, kasih telur, kasih baking soda, di mixer, masukin cetakan, masukin oven, jadi roti author!*

Oke, ada Sebastian Michaelis, sang butler multi fungsi yg dapat digunakan sebagai panci, lemari, kasur, dompet, meja kursi,- *dijadiin bola ping pong sama Sebastian*

"TAK AKAAAAAN! KUMOHON JANGAN LAKUKAAAN!"

"Ayolah young master, saya akan lakukan apa saja agar young master mau melakukannya..." pinta Sebastian merengek *nah, lho?*

"Apa saja?"

"Ya"

"Kalau gitu kamu nari jaipongan, trus bajumu ganti dengan rok, pakai wig, anting-anting, sepatu hak tinggi dengan tinggi tujuh senti dan lebar nol koma lima mili, juga kalung tujuh buah, SEKARAAANG!"

Glekh, Sebastian menelan ludah mendengar permintaan tuan mudanya yg (bakalan) menyiksanya. Lalu Sebastian melirik author yg siul-siul innocent plus wajah tanpa dosa.

"_Awas kau author s**lan!"_ pikir Sebastian geram

Lalu dengan berat hati Sebastian mulai mengganti bajunya. Ketika Sebastian keluar, Ciel berkata dengan wajah se-innocent author, "pakai make up juga dong, kamu jadi _seme_ imut nanti, buahahahaha *devil laugh*"

Dengan super pasrah Sebastian menuruti perintah Ciel, tapi ada pertigaan muncul bak model waktu Sebastian mendengar author sarap yg memberikan penderitaan padanya ngakak sampai guling-guling di lantai.

Sebastian mulai memakai bedak, lipstick, eye shadow, dll, dsb, dst sampai-sampai author merasa ini butler benar-benar multifungsi, xixixixixi *dibom atom*

Lalu Sebastian mulai jaipongan, setelah selesai Ciel memberi permintaan lain. Tari piring lah, tari merak, tari pendet, tari selamat datang (dengan baju papua), tari srimpi, tari kecak, nyanyi lagu apuse, lir ilir, bungong jeumpa, ayo mama, keroncong kemayoran, main gamelan jawa, sampai disuruh mainin reog ponorogo sendirian. Terakhir Sebastian kudu, mesti, dan harus goyang ngebor selama tiga puluh menit full. Betapa merananya butler satu itu.

Akhirnya sang butler ketiduran saking capeknya. Ciel yg puas jadi takut kalau Sebastian bangun dan memaksanya melakukan itu.

"Ciel, pakai ini!" author memberi saran

"Oh, iya! Pakai ini pasti aman, buahahahaha..." kata Ciel

Lalu setelah melakukan usul author, mereka kabur dengan geli

~Keesokan harinya~

"Nnggg, young master? Apa anda siap?" tanya Sebastian sambil maju, eh? Kok nggak maju-maju? "Astaga, siapa rantai daku disini?" Sebastian teriak frustasi

Serentak author sarap dan Ciel mengangkat tangannya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum miris, _"ternyata mereka melakukan persekongkolan jahat"_ pikir Sebastian

Ciel mendekati butlernya yg leher, kaki, dan tangannya dirantai ke tembok. Ia berbisik lirih di dekat telinga Sebastian, "Jangan lakukan itu padaku Sebastian, kumohon..."

"Tapi young master, anda..." kalimat Sebastian terputus melihat young masternya yg matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

Lalu mukanya mendadak garang, "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAKKAN MELAKUKANNYA! TAK AKAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN! SIAPA YANG SUDI MEMPERBOLEHKAN HEWAN BIKIN ALERGI MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG TERDEKATNYA?"

Loh, ngapain ke rumah sakit? Ooo, salah ternyata... bukan rumah sakit buat orang, tapi RUMAH SAKIT HEWAN. Dan tadi demi kebaikan tuan maksud aslinya adalah agar Ciel nggak terus-terusan alergi, biar kebiasa gitu lhooo...

* * *

><p>Sarap ya author yg bikin fic ini? Pendek pula! Saya memang lagi nggak mood buat bikin humor, lagi pengen bikin genre crime, tapi susah. Makanya ini untuk killing time, berhubung saya bosen. Eh, kepikiran mau ngerjain Sebastian model humor, tapi jadinya aneh. Dan entah dari mana asalnya, saya jadi pengen bikin adegan yg sadis sesadis sadisnya, bukan happy ending tapi tragic ending. Saya kejem ya? *nangis darah*<p>

Nggak nyambung ceritanya, jelek, garing, jayus, aneh, huweee... saya payah T3T

Nah, author's note nya juga kagak nyambung, malah mengucurkan uneg-uneg... maaf soal ketidaknyambungan antar paragraf, maaf... maaf... maaf... maaf... *sembah sujud*

Ada yg mau berbelas kasihan untuk memberi pengemis ini review? *digebukin*


End file.
